Halloween
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Kimberly spends Halloween with some old friends.


HALLOWEEN

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Takes place after "Life's a Masquerade". There's no kick-butt action, I just felt like combining _Power Rangers_, which belong to Saban and Fox Kids with _The Lost Boys_, which belong to Warner Bros. Plays out like David, Dwayne, Marko, and Paul had never been killed and Star, Laddie, Sam, and Michael became full vampires. Yes, I know Sam was never turned in any shape or form in the movie, but it's Sam! I like him! And this may be dumb, but I don't care.

Kimberly Hart tapped her foot anxiously as she stared at the clock. Would three o'clock **never** roll around?

"Hey," a voice whispered. Kimberly turned her head to look at Tommy Oliver. "You excited about Halloween?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Kimberly replied. As Miss Appleby was talking, the bell rang, cutting her off.

"Yes! All right!" Eugene "Skull" Skullovich cheered, as he and his best friend Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier jumped up.

"Finally!" Bulk added. The teacher stared at them with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, uh, Miss Appleby, we---" Skull stammered.

"Skull, Bulk---" she began.

"Oh, come on, Miss Appleby. It's Halloween. Can't you cut them a little slack?" Kimberly interrupted, giving the teacher her best puppy-dog look.

"Oh, all right," the woman relented. "But don't let it happen again," she told the boys sternly.

"We won't," they promised. The teacher dismissed them.

"Thanks, Kimberly," Skull said gratefully.

"Aw, no problem. It's Halloween," Kimberly replied. With that, she walked out, friends in tow.

"You're in a good mood," Billy Cranston noted.

"What can I say? I love Halloween," Kimberly responded.

"Are the boys coming tonight?" Trini Quan queried.

"Yeah, the whole group is," Kimberly answered.

"Boys? What boys?" Tommy asked anxiously. It was no secret that he had had a crush on Kimberly ever since he had arrived in Angel Grove.

"Just some friends of hers. They come every Halloween," Jason Lee Scott said assuringly.

"Yeah, and this time, we can cause some major mischief," Kimberly said, her eyes sparkingly.

"Kimberly," Billy said in surprise.

"Oh, please. Halloween is the one night a year I get to be wild and crazy with no reprecussions," Kimberly responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, really?" Tommy queried, intrigued.

"Yeah," Kimberly laughed.

"So...when do your friends come?" Tommy wondered.

"Tonight," Kimberly answered. "They'll be here tonight," she continued.

"Where are they from?" Tommy queried.

"Santa Carla," Kimberly replied.

"Where's that?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, about two hours away," Kimberly stated.

"Then, why are they waiting until tonight?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Kimberly responded jokingly.

"Yo, I can't wait to see Paul again. He's such a kick," Zack said, changing the subject. Kimberly laughed.

"Yeah, you guys are two of a kind," she agreed. Then, "Listen, I'll catch you guys later, okay?"

"All right. Bye, Kim," everyone chorused. With that, everyone went their separate ways. Hours later, Kim leaned back in her chair with a sigh. She had just finished her homework and was bored, bored, bored! She glanced at her watch. Only a few more minutes until sundown. Then, she'd be able to see the boys. With another sigh, Kimberly faced her window. Minutes later, the sun set.

"Yes!" she cheered. She rushed out of her room and to the front door. Her mother, Caroline Hart, shook her head.

"Relax, honey," she said.

"Relax? Mom, they're coming!" was her daughter's response. The woman laughed. Sure enough, just a few seconds later, the sound of motorcycle engines was heard. Kimberly yanked the door opened and rushed down the driveway to where the motorcycles had parked. David, the leader of the Lost Boys, laughed when he saw the mortal.

"I think she was expecting us," he stated.

"But of course. You know she loves Halloween," Paul teased. Kimberly threw him a dirty look.

"Be nice," Dwayne growled.

"Oh, I'm fine, Dwayne. You worry too much," Kimberly told him. Michael, Star, Laddie, and Sam had to stifle their laughter.

"Whatta ya say, Kim? Want a ride?" David queried.

"Oh, yeah," Kimberly answered. With that, she climbed onto the back of David's gigantic, shiny, 1987 black Triumph. Once she was comfortable, the vampire revved his bike's engine.

"Let's go!" David called. They took off. Kimberly whooped in delight. Meanwhile, Tommy had just finished one of his katas and had been about to go in when he heard a girl's voice.

"Kim?" he asked in concern. He walked out to the street. To his surprise, he saw the girl he was interested in on the back of a black motorcycle. And the shriek he had heard wasn't one of fear or hurt, but delight.

"Faster! Go faster!" she urged. David happily obliged. The girl cheered again.

"What in the world?" the Green Ranger asked in surprise. This was totally weird. He got into his car and followed them. However, they didn't seem to have any planned route. Instead, they just drove around aimlessly. Once in a while, the bikers would come across a pedestrian and one would lead the others in a circle around the person, whooping and hollering.

"What are they doing?" Tommy asked when this had happened three times. Then, they took off in the direction of the school. He looked at his watch.

"Whoa! I need to get going!" he realized. With that, he headed for Angel Grove High.

"Hey, look! There's Tommy!" Zack exclaimed. The boy walked up to the group.

"Hey, guys," Tommy greeted.

"You're early, bro. I figured **you**'**d** be late," Jason teased. Everyone laughed.

"Oh, very funny," Tommy retorted. Then, "Hey, where's Kim? I saw her take off and I figured she'd get here before me."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be here shortly," Trini answered. She was right. A few seconds later, she and her friends walked into the room.

"Hey, guys," she greeted.

"Hey," the others replied. Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack greeted David, Paul, Marko, Dwayne, Star, Laddie, Michael, and Sam and then began to talk. Tommy cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry," Kim apologized. "Tommy, these are the Lost Boys, David, Dwayne, Paul, Marko, Michael, Sam, Laddie, and Star. Lost Boys, Tommy Oliver," she continued.

"Nice to meet you," Paul said.

"Yeah. Same here," agreed Tommy.

"Hey, Paul. Check this out," Zack requested. The tall, lanky vampire watched as the boy performed a dance routine.

"Ah. The Hip-Hop-Kido," Paul laughed.

"Yeah. That's what it's all about," Zack declared. Just then, a slow song started and everybody began to pair up. For a moment, Tommy watched the dancing couples.

"Wanna dance?" Kimberly invited.

"Sure," Tommy grinned. The two went to the dance floor and he began to spin her into a circle.

THE END


End file.
